death of the phoenix alchemist
by miss-edward-elric
Summary: this is the end to a fic i started... i will finish it, but not now... hope you likeplease revew!miss EDWARD ELRIC


the blade that was meant for him slipped between her shoulder blades and stopped centemeters away from his chest, right after she had jumped infront of him. he looked at her expretion and quickly came out of shock, not quite understanding waht he was seeing. but he caught her as she fell fowards and the blade was remooved. the attacker quickly dissapeared into the shadows as he put up a wall around them with the use of alchemy, then her kneeled down and held her close.  
she suddenly saw his face with much more deatail than she ever had before, she could see every strand of golden blond hair that had fallen out of place during the battle and the gold flecks that were the reason she loved his golden eyes. suddenly, he flickered out of focus, but she could still hear his voice clearly.  
why?  
because...i promissed that i would stay with you till the end.  
and i promissed that i wouldn't let the militairy put you on a leash and look at where we are now.  
you have no controll over what my dad does.  
his face flickered back into focus and she could see the tears running down his face.  
i don't have... much time.  
what are you talking about? you have youre whole life ahead, you're going to be fine.  
she knew that he could see the blood that was soaking thrugh his clothes and forming a pudle beneath her.  
no...  
yes, you do, i'm going to get you to a hospital where youre going to get better.  
it's okay, i know what's comming.  
im so...so sorry.  
no, i'm sorry, sorry that i cant keep my promiss and see you and your brother smile together.  
i will get you out of here and you will be with me the day i get my brother's body back.  
she took his left hand in her own and he held it as if, if he didn't let go, it would keep her from slipping away. she looked into his eyes and trailed her fingers down the side of his face.  
please...  
what? please what, ill do anything as long as you don't give up.  
she smiled faintly.  
please...don't cry...for...me...  
her grip on his hand loosend and then faded compleetly and her body went limp, her eves slowly closed and she stoped breathing.  
no, no please! please, dont leave me! i... i love you... so much...please dont go yet!  
but he knew it was to late, she was gone.  
when he lowered the wall, the sun was starting to come up, but the pale light of dawn only made him feel more pain, pain for the dawn that he can't share with her, pain for the girl he had lost, the girl he loved, pain for her dad and all the others who had known her.  
he slowly made his way back to central headquarters with her in his arms, the way he held her, she looked like she was just unconcious.  
as he entered the headquarters, he passed by second leutennant breda and warrent officer falman, who looked at them and then realised what had happened. breda saluted before he bowed his head and falman saluted to them with a sad look, but he didnt show his sadness untill EDWARD was out of sight.  
then he passed scieszka and major armstrong who looked at them and smiled before continueing on theyre way, not noticing the tears and pain in EDWARD's eyes and the stillness of the girl in his arms, but he remained obliviouse to the people around him, only focusing on the way to the office of leutennant colonel roy mustang.  
as he entered the corridor that lead to mustang's office, he encountered first leutennant riza hawkeye, who looked at the girl he was carrying with a worried expression.  
EDWARD? is she alright?  
i'm sorry...  
sorry? sorry for what?  
she's gone.  
hawkeye suddenly rushed over to them and placed her hand on the still girl's face, feeling that it was cold, hawkeye stood here, frosen in shock.  
no...  
he left the first leutennent where she was and walked the last few steps to mustang's office, where he didn't even bpther knocking, and just walked in, his face a blank expretion. when he walked in, mustang, who expected everything to be fine, since they only went to check something out didn't even look up from his paper work.  
hello, how did it go?  
there was no answer.  
Fullmetal? phoenix? report?  
still no answer.  
ED, arent you at least going to complain? and phoenix, i need a report.  
suddenly, EDWARD was infront of his desk. he had something in his arms and it took mustand a moment to notice the blood that was dripping onto his floor and was all over EDWARD's clothing. he then looked at what was in his ams and all the colour left his face. his throat went dry, his knees began to shake and for once in his life, the flame alchemist was afraid of the answer to his next question.  
please, tell me she's just been knocked out.  
i can't... i'm sorry, she's gone.  
mustang suddenly jumped up and started yelling frantically for hawkeye. when she came running into his office, she had tears running down her face.  
g...get me a doctor... call somebody! now!  
she immadealy picked up the phone and called for the paramedics, who arived shortly after.  
i'm sorry sir, bu... there's nothing we can do... she's gone.  
no, no! it's not true! please, tell me it's not true!  
hwakeye put her hand on his arm and he turned toward her and cried. EDWARD suddenly collapsed into a sobbing mess and wouldn't let go of her hand.  
the parametic who had just told her dad that she was dead turned toward EDWARD.  
i'm sorry, but we have to take her now.  
no! no i wont let you! she isn't gone!  
that was the first time anyone in the millitairy had ever seen EDWARD cry like that, and it made lots of the people in the room realise what had just happened.  
the only daughter of the flame alchemist, the phoenix alchemist, had just died. it was un beleivible, a night mare that no one could wake up from.  
once they managed to persuade EDWARD to let them take her, he had passed out from crying and woke up on the couch, to find second leutennant breda, warrent officer falman, scieszka, major armstrong, first leutennant riza hawkeye, second leutennant ross, third leutennant bloch, the leutennant colonel mustang as well as second leutennant havoc and master sergent fuery who just walked in looking confused.  
they both walked over to where EDWARD was laying.  
do you know what's going on? fuery and i just got called over.  
yea, and where's mustang's daughter, didn't you both go out on an investigation yesterday?  
suddenly it all came back to EDWARD.  
she... she was... she was killed... she was killed by that son of a bit-  
killed? you meen she's...d...dead?  
relax fuery, he's just kidding... right ED?  
no... envy, that psychopath homunculus killed her...  
he was interupted by mustang, who stood at the front of the room.  
every one, this may come as a shock to you but it is important that you know this now. my daughter, the phoenix alchemist, was killed earlier today whyle out on an investigation.  
there was a gasp from second leutennant ross as she burried her face in third leutennant bloch's shoulder and cried.  
scieszka dropped the files she was holding and leaned against the wall for support. armstrong bowed his head and second leutennant havoc just stared in disbeleif.  
the funeral will be held on friday, the first day of automn, her favourite season, that is five days from now, thank you. you may go.


End file.
